Smile
by specialonyou
Summary: [FF comeback] HunHan; Sehun yang sifat pemalunya bikin kesel jatuh cinta kepada Luhan, sunbae si pemilik senyuman terindah. Jongin dan Kyungsoo punya misi rahasia. RnR please chingudeul :D


**Title: Smile**

**Author: Specialonyou**

**Main Cast: HunHan**

**Support Cast: KaiSoo**

* * *

**Warning(s)!: this story about YAOI, abal, gajeness, failed fluffy.  
**

**If you don't like HunHan or Yaoi, undo this page please :)**

* * *

**C**antik.

Itu yang bisa Sehun katakan ketika melihat seseorang yang disukainya tersenyum.

Senyum yang sehangat matahari di musim semi. Senyum yang membuat aliran darahnya menjalar hingga membuat kedua pipinya merona, serta senyuman yang membuat degup jantungnya berpacu melebihi batas normal. Kata Sehun sih, senyuman tercantik yang pernah ia lihat setelah Miranda Kerr. #ehm

Si pemilik senyuman terindah itu adalah Luhan, senior Sehun yang berada dua tingkat di atasnya. Pertama kalinya Sehun bertemu dengan seorang pemuda ramah dengan tatapan teduh itu ketika masa orientasi siswa baru dan kebetulan Luhan sebagai petugas tata tertib yang berjaga di gerbang sekolah.

Luhan hanyalah satu – satunya orang (menurut Sehun) yang tersenyum ramah dan menyapanya di gerbang sekolah—dibandingkan dua orang petugas yang satu gemar berteriak dan yang satunya lagi berwajah sok cool—sebelum memeriksa kelengkapan seragamnya.

Hanya saja, senyuman milik Luhan itu bisa—

"—membuatmu sakit hati." Celetuk Jongin dengan seenaknya duduk disamping anak laki - laki yang memiliki warna rambut seperti _cotton candy_ serta merampas tetes terakhir bubble tea miliknya yang tergeletak di meja kantin, sedangkan Sehun—si korban perampasan hanya diam dengan muka datar sambil menyangga dagu dengan salah satu tangannya. Kedua mata sipitnya tengah menatap sesuatu yang indah.

Jongin tahu, malah sangat tahu jika Sehun sedari tadi hanya bengong melihat ke arah meja Luhan—oh, jangan lupakan monyetnya, eh bukan! Berdasarkan rumor yang beredar itu kekasihnya, Kris—yang diseberang. Menyaksikan bagaimana Luhan tersenyum meski ia tahu senyuman itu bukan untuk Sehun.

"sudah kubilang kan. kalau memang kau menyukainya, langsung saja katakan. Jangan seperti ini. Yang ada malah membuatmu sakit hati."

Sedetik kemudian tangan Sehun mendarat mulus di kepala Jongin.

"kalau saja si makhluk blonde—Kris tidak menempel terus dengan Luhan aku sudah mengatakannya dari dulu bodoh!" sungut Sehun, tetapi hanya gumaman berisi sumpah serapah Jongin sebagai jawaban karena Sehun menjitak menggunakan setengah tenaganya.

"astaga dia ini! Kau tahu? kau ini sangat lamban Oh Sehun! kemarin sebelum Luhan menjadi pacar kapten basket sok tampan itu kau kemana saja?! hibernasi di kutub utara?" cibiran Jongin hanya dibalas decihan kecil oleh Sehun.

Tetapi ucapan Jongin memang ada benarnya sih, Sehun yang menyukai Luhan lebih dulu kenapa malah Kris yang menjadi pacarnya?! Mau protes juga percuma, toh Sehun juga terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar mengutarakan perasaannya lebih dulu -_-.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Kyungsoo datang menghampiri dengan membawa sekotak nachos lengkap dengan saus keju favoritnya dan kemudian duduk dikursi menghadap Jongin dan Sehun.

"huh? Apa terjadi sesuatu sehingga wajah kalian jadi absurd begini?" tanyanya ketika melihat kedua raut wajah dua anak laki – laki itu seperti jemuran yang kusut/?, dan tangannya tidak berhenti mencolekkan/? nachos ke dalam saus keju lalu menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Jongin hanya menunjuk sesuatu dibalik punggung Kyungsoo dengan dagunya, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung tetapi ia memutar kepalanya untuk mengetahui maksud Jongin.

"Oh."

Jawaban singkat Kyungsoo setelah tahu perkara duo hoobae kesayangannya ini.

Jarak tiga meja dari tempatnya sekarang, terdapat pemuda bermata layaknya rusa yang terlihat mencolok karena rambutnya berwarna lembayung—itu Luhan sedang bercanda dengan seseorang ia yakini adalah Kris—kekasih Luhan. Kyungsoo tahu jika Sehun menyukai Luhan, tapi sifat pemalu Sehun yang kelewatan kadang membuatnya kesal.

"apa matamu tidak iritasi melihat mereka yang ber_lovey-dovey_ ria sedangkan kau disini melihat dengan wajah mupeng begitu?"

"aku hanya menyukai ketika Luhan-hyung tersenyum." Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun yang tidak nyambung. Sedangkan Jongin menatap lurus sepasang kekasih diseberangnya tersebut sambil berpikir sesuatu. Sejurus kemudian Jongin menyeringai penuh arti.

"waeyo?" Kyungsoo penasaran yang sedang Jongin pikirkan. Dan Sehun masih sibuk memandangi Luhan seolah tak ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"sepertinya aku akan turun tangan demi memperjuangkan cinta sahabatku." Jongin makin melebarkan seringaiannya. Ucapan Jongin membuat alis Kyungsoo naik sebelah.

"haa.. merepotkan."

"aku butuh bantuanmu sekali lagi, hyung."

"kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Kyungsoo.

Jongin memajukan badannya yang terhalang meja kearah Kyungsoo. Hingga wajahnya berhadapan beberapa senti dari wajah Kyungsoo. Seketika Kyungsoo memundurkan badannya karena dihujani tatapan mesum Jongin.

"aku bersumpah akan menyebarkan video yang kuambil secara candid ketika kau tengah 'memakan pisangku' di toilet kemarin, hyung." Jongin setengah berbisik dan tersenyum puas melihat Kyungsoo membeku, dan lihatlah! Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Kau benar – benar menyebalkan!"

* * *

"eh? ada orang?"

Sehun terkesiap begitu ada orang selain dirinya di atap. Merutuki jika ia ketahuan membolos oleh (yang bisa saja itu) pesuruh sekolah. Tapi tunggu! Sepertinya Sehun mengenal suara ini...

'Luhan!' jerit Sehun dalam hati.

Mata Sehun membelalak ketika ia menemukan Luhan di ambang pintu atap. Aduh bagaimana ini?! Tatapan lurus Luhan membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

"eung, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas saja." Sehun tersenyum kikuk, tanpa sadar tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berada.

"ehm. mian aku mengganggu waktumu," Sergah Luhan. Ia merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu aktivitas orang lain (orang tiduran gitu, apanya yang aktivitas -_-). "kukira disini tidak ada orang makanya aku masuk."

Degup jantung Sehun semakin tak karuan ketika Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Makin dekat hingga Luhan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"kurasa tak ada larangan untuk sekedar duduk disini kan?" Luhan tersenyum manis, kemudian ia melirik hoobae yang menurutnya cukup tampan yang ada disampingnya ini.

"a-ah ne, sunbae" jawab Sehun tanpa membalas tatapan Luhan—karena ia gugup setengah mati.

"oh ya, aku Luhan." Luhan menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Setelah sepersekian detik Sehun mematung—terlalu terkejut karena Luhan tiba – tiba mengajak berkenalan, ia membalas uluran tangan Luhan. "Oh Sehun, dari kelas 1-B. S-senang bertemu denganmu, sun-bae." Sehun merutuki ucapannya karena Luhan bisa saja mengetahui bahwa ia tengah gugup.

"panggil aku hyung saja, karena aku tidak terlalu suka dengan embel – embel 'sunbae'" kata Luhan ramah.

"n-ne sunb- maksudku, Luhan-hyung."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, entah ini senyumnya sudah yang keberapa sejak ia datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

"sering datang kesini?"

"kadang – kadang sih. Jika bosan dengan pelajaran aku tidur disini," Sehun pada akhirnya mampu mengendalikan rasa gugupnya setelah Luhan mengajaknya ngobrol. "lalu bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"

"ya begitulah kira – kira. Aku juga sedang jenuh dengan pelajaran di kelas makanya aku memutuskan kemari untuk menenangkan pikiranku, tak tahunya malah bertemu denganmu di sini." Luhan menerawang ke langit yang terlihat cerah dengan guratan – guratan awan putih sebagai hiasannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia sedang menikmati pemandangan yang tak kalah cerahnya dengan cuaca hari ini. Memandangi wajah putih mendekati pucat Luhan yang bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari. Begitu cantik.

"hyung.."

"hmm?" Mata indahnya masih menerawang ke langit.

"apa kau tidak pernah lelah tersenyum?" alis Luhan terangkat sebelah. Berpaling ke arah Sehun lalu ia terkikik geli karena pertanyaan aneh (atau mungkin polos ._.) yang dilontarkan Sehun.

"kenapa kau malah tertawa? Memangnya pertanyaanku lucu?" tanya Sehun—oh, jangan lupakan ekspresi bingungnya membuat Luhan semakin terkekeh.

"kau ini polos atau apa sih? bagaimana aku tidak tertawa jika pertanyaanmu sepolos itu, Sehuun..." Luhan mengasak rambut Sehun, membuat Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya dua senti/?.

"Ya! Hyung! Aku serius~" Sehun merajuk karena Luhan tak kunjung memberinya jawaban.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Luhan malah merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sehun makin salah tingkah dan degup jantungnya makin berpacu dengan cepat melihat seseorang yang disukainya berada tepat beberapa senti di depannya, padahal sebelumya ia hanya memandangi Luhan dari kejauhan saja.

"aku bukannya lelah tersenyum Sehun-ah. aku tersenyum karena ingin membuat orang lain merasa nyaman berada disampingku." Lagi – lagi Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang bisa membuat aliran darah Sehun merambat naik ke kepala hingga kedua pipinya bersemu merah, seperti sekarang ini.

"yah, tidak salah jika semua orang begitu menyukaimu."-_Termasuk aku, hyung._

Mata _doe_ Luhan melebar, " begitukah?" baru sadar jika ia sepopuler itu.

Sehun mengangguk yakin. "menurutmu, apa kau tahu kalau senyummu itu bisa membuat seseorang jatuh hati?" tanpa sadar kata – kata ini meluncur dari mulut Sehun. Seketika ia mendelik dan menutup mulutnya, terlalu kaget dengan ucapannya yang terlontar tanpa berpikir dulu.

"ah. itu..." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Terlihat semburat warna kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

"wajahmu memerah hyung," Sehun menyadari jika wajah Luhan yang merona. Luhan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sehun tersentak dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sehun berpikir jangan – jangan Luhan sudah tahu jika Sehun menyukainya.

"...apa kau tahu orang yang jatuh hati padamu hyung?" Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi paniknya ketika bertanya.

Luhan mendongak, namun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"haa... orang – orang jelas sudah mengetahuinya, hyung."

"m-maksudmu?"

"Kris," Sehun mengulum senyumnya ketika menyebut nama Kris. "...bukannya kau seharusnya tahu jika selama ini dia kekasihmu?"

"jadi, seperti itukah?" Luhan membetulkan letak duduknya dan kini ia berhadapan dengan Sehun, sejurus kemudian ia menatap lurus mata Sehun. kemudian ia tersenyum entah apa itu maksudnya.

"a-apanya yang seperti itu? bukankah kalian memang—"

"Dasar Oh Sehun pabbo!"

Seruan yang berasal dari arah pintu atap sukses mengejutkan Sehun maupun Luhan. mereka melihat seseorang berkulit sedikit gelap yang sangat diyakini itu adalah Jongin tengah bersandar di dinding dekat pintu atap sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada—entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada disitu.

"Jongin?!" mata Sehun yang sipit melebar dengan tidak elitnya. "bagaimana kau bisa—"

"—aku daritadi mencarimu bodoh! sesampainya disini aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian, " Jongin mengendikkan bahunya kemudian melirik Luhan.

"ah.. maafkan aku Luhan-sunbae, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu waktu kalian." Ujar Jongin dengan santainya. Ia beranjak ke arah pagar atap sekolah yang berada di samping Sehun dan Luhan.

"ah, tidak apa – apa, Jongin."

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar, matanya menatap datar dua orang yang ia tahu kini dilingkupi situasi canggung.

Iseng, kaki panjang Jongin menyenggol kaki Sehun. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya malas ke arah Jongin, dan Jongin memberikan isyarat kepada Sehun dengan melirik Luhan seolah berkata 'cepat-katakan-sehun!'. Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin 'tenang-saja-aku-akan-melakukannya-nanti' sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan! apa aku yang harus aku lakukan jika temanku selelet ini!" Jongin bermonolog ria—menyindir Sehun, ia kesal dengan Sehun karena tak kunjung menyatakan rasa sukanya terhadap Luhan.

"jika kau mencariku hanya untuk mengomel lebih baik enyahlah dari hadapanku, kkamjong." timpal Sehun dengan malas.

"Lalu? Kalau aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berterus terang sekarang juga, dia juga tidak akan tahu kalau kau menyukainya!"

Sehun tersentak akibat ucapan Jongin yang menjurus. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam menyaksikan kedua sahabat ini berdebat tentang 'Sehun-yang-dipaksa-untuk-menyatakan-cintanya-kepada-seseorang'

"Aish jinjja! Terserah kau sajalah Sehun. yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu berkali – kali." Jongin akhirnya memilih meninggalkan mereka. Lelah memberitahu Sehun yang masih diam tanpa mengindahkan ucapannya.

Ketika Jongin akan mencapai pintu ia berhenti dan berbalik. "aku akan memberitahumu terakhir kalinya. Dengarkan baik – baik, jika kau detik ini juga masih diam jangan harap kau jadi temanku lagi. Luhan hyung juga menyukaimu." Ujar Jongin terus terang sebelum punggungnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Tunggu.

Jongin mengatakan apa tadi?

Cukup lama Sehun untuk mencerna kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jongin. Padahal Luhan yang sedari tadi menyadari ucapan Jongin wajahnya sudah merona hebat dan menyembunyikan dengan menunduk.

"hyung... tadi yang dikatakan Jongin... kau juga... " kalimat Sehun berantakan karena terlalu terkejut ketika ia sudah mencerna ucapan Jongin. Luhan masih menunduk—dengan wajahnya makin memerah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "tapi kau dan Kris bukankah... bagaimana kau bisa—"

Chu~.

Mata Sehun sukses membelalak dengan tidak elitnya ketika Luhan menciumnya tiba – tiba, tepat di bibir _kissable_nya. Ia tidak membalas ciuman luhan sakingkagetnya—membeku.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan melepas ciumannya. Sedangkan Sehun yang masih syok menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"aku tahu kaulah orang yang menyukaiku, Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya yang merona dengan punggung tangannya. "..Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"a-apa?!"

"mereka yang membuat ide agar aku dan Kris seolah – olah memang pacaran."

"jadi... selama ini..." Sehun tidak tahu bahwa yang dilihatnya selama ini hanyalah drama yang dibuat Jongin juga Kyungsoo.

"itu hanya akting, Sehun. karena sebenarnya aku dan Kris adalah saudara sepupu."

Sehun jawdrop.

"dan sedihnya, kau sama sekali tidak peka oleh drama kacangan itu. padahal—"

Grep.

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia ditarik kedalam pelukan Sehun.

"maafkan aku hyung... maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh, maafkan aku yang memang... pengecut." Luhan yang tadinya masih diam karena Sehun tiba –tiba memeluknya kini tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Sehun.

Sehun mendadak melepas pelukannya karena menyadari sesuatu.

"jadi... kau juga sudah lama menyukaiku kan hyung?" Sehun menatap tajam Luhan, dan itu cukup membuat Luhan gelagapan.

"y-ya mungkin saja. entahlah. aku juga tidak tahu." Luhan menjawab tapi matanya memandang ke arah lain.

"sejak kapan?"

"kurasa semenjak kejadian kau menumpahkan bubble tea-ku waktu itu." mata Luhan menerawang dengan imutnya.

"hanya gara-gara itu?" jawaban Luhan membuat sebelah alis Sehun naik, ia masih penasaran bagaimana Luhan menyukainya.

"entahlah, aku tipe orang yang sulit untuk mengingat sesuatu."

Sehun tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Luhan yang terkesan main-main.

"dilihat dari jawabanmu saja aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar menyukaiku, hyung." Entah kenapa Sehun menjadi takut menatap wajah Luhan. takut jika semua yang diutarakan Luhan hanya ide-ide bodoh Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"jika aku tidak serius kenapa aku tadi menciummu? Apa kau pikir ini semua hanya akal-akalan dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" timpal Luhan masih dengan wajah _innocent_nya.

"bu-bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja.. hanya saja... maafkan aku." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya.

"aku tahu Sehun, aku tahu. Kau mungkin terlalu bingung dengan perasaanmu sekarang. Lupakan soal drama itu, untuk kali ini mengatakan aku benar-benar serius menyukaimu."

Mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terdengar serius, Sehun mulai berani mendongakkan kepalanya. Tetapi ia masih ragu untuk sekedar membalas tatapan teduh milik Luhan.

"apa aku harus mengatakannya dari awal? Mulai dari aku selalu menegurmu sewaktu orientasi sekolah yang sering datang terlambat dengan Jongin, kau sering melihatku sewaktu aku berlatih di klub sepak bola, paduan suara, dan yang terakhir kau melihatku dan Kris di kantin dua hari yang lalu,"

"..." Sehun tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

"...pada awalnya aku merasa sangat terganggu dengan seseorang yang entah siapa selalu mengikutiku. Tetapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa dengan itu, hingga kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin menemuiku seusai klub paduan suara, ia mereka mengatakan semuanya padaku tentang seseorang yang menyukaiku dan sering melihatku dari kejauhan."

Mata Luhan tertuju pada Sehun. anak laki – laki berkulit albino di depannya itu termangu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"apa menurutmu itu masih kurang, Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "tidak, tidak hyung. Ini lebih dari cukup." Suara Sehun bergetar karena menahan tangis. "aku.. aku memang bodoh tidak menyadari semuanya dari dulu, hyung."

"kalau saja aku tidak melakukan ini kau juga tak akan mengatakannya kan?" Luhan menyeringai.

"tapi-"

"untuk seseorang yang mulai kini aku cintai kenapa tidak?" senyuman indah Luhan kini mulai terkembang lagi. Senyuman yang kini membuat Sehun tidak sekedar menyukai Luhan, lebih tepatnya mencintainya.

Seketika Sehun menghambur ke arah Luhan dan memeluknya. "terima kasih, hyung. Terima kasih..."

"tapi kau harus janji akan merubah sikapmu, Sehun-ah."

"apapun itu aku akan berusaha untukmu. Nado saranghae, hyung."

**END**

* * *

a/n: hello yeorobeun~ semoga masih inget sama saya /kalo ada/. ini ff comeback setelah beberapa bulan saya hiatus :D lagi pengen bikin ff HunHan yang fluffy tapi kayanya gagal deh = = aku kadang suka bingung pas endingnya musti gimana, jadi baca aja dan give me ur comment in review box.

ini juga aku sempetin posting di tengah (sok) sibuk abis masa training berakhir dan sekarang harus bolak balik kampus nyari dosen demi ngejar deadline wisuda bulan april ini T^T #kenapa #malah #curhat *oke skip aja*

Sebenernya waktu beberapa hari kemaren aku iseng bikin ff ini hehehe #plak /ga sadar kalo punya tanggungan ff/ dan buat yang nungguin /batuk dulu/ TGWS semoga diberi kesabaran ekstra /apaan/ soalnya tiap aku ngetik chapter 4 suka stuck T_T jadi maklum kalo updatenya lama /deep bow/ untuk yang kemarin pada minta sekuel ff kaisoo aku udah bikinin, doain aja aku bisa selesaiin dalam beberapa hari ini.

Be a good readers guys! aku lebih mengapresiasi kalian yang meninggalkan review :) hal itu juga membuat aku selaku author karyanya merasa dihargai dan tetap semangat berkarya :D

With love,

specialonyou


End file.
